Cotton Candy, Clowns and Fireworks
by Saleen Oswin Oswald
Summary: While Dean and Sam are driving around, they make a quick detour to the County Fair. Supernatural Oneshot. Destiel.


****hey, another supernatural one shot! This is a continuation of my other one shot. This one is more romantic but still funny Uploaded by gorgeous thetardis-is-a-horcrux a lot of destiel stuffz, kk? I don't own Supernatural Bye!****

It was a warm summer day, about 10:30 in the morning, Dean was driving the Impala down a highway with his little brother riding shotgun. They were in Houston, just checked out of their crappy motel, on the road to Austin, following a lead they got from their current case. Sam was reading his dad's journal while Dean was singing off-key to "Dust in the Wind".

"Dude Dean could you shut up. " Sam says sternly.

"DUUUUST IN THE WINNNNND!" Dean sings louder.

"Ugh. Kill me." Sam groans as he bangs his head on the dashboard.

"Hey, don't scratch baby!" Dean says. A ping comes from Sam's phone, he pulls it out and reads the message and groans.

"What?" Dean asks.

"The appointment with Mr. Greyson was postponed till tomorrow!" Sam exclaims.

"What?!" Dean whines,"What the hell are we gonna do all day?" Suddenly, they pass a billboard reading "Texas County Fair. Next Exit." The younger Winchester looks at the billboard then at his brother's smirk.

"Nuh-uh." He says, "No freaking way."

"Too bad, I'm the driver." Dean says as he swerves into the exit and off of the highway.

"Dean no! I hate carnivals!" Sam argues.

"Why? Little baby Samantha is afraid of the clown monster?" Dean teases.

"Shut up." Sam says as the Impala reaches the parking lot, "You're gonna pay for this."

Sam drags himself out of the car as Dean locks it, just as Dean starts turning around, he sees Castiel.

"Hey Dean, your boyfriend's here." He shoves Sam and mumbles "asshole." his face flushed.

"Hello Dean." Cas says.

"Hey." Dean says, looking down at his shoes, remembering the events that had happened the last time they saw each other.

"Hey Cas, wanna join us at the carnival?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I suppose I have time." Cas says, "also I would like to experience more human activities."

"Awwwww," Sam coos," Your first date!"

"Fuck you Sam," Dean grunts, "I hope you get molested by a clown."

The trio enters the fair grounds and kiddy glee enters Dean's body. They head over to the ticket master.

"Hey can I have 50 tickets please?" The older Winchester asks.

"That'll be $10 please." The ticketmaster says blandly as Dean pays. Dean turns to Sam and Cas, "Ok where to first?"

They go from booth to booth, winning a variety of cheap stuffed animals, Sammy won a moose plushie and a turtle, Dean a dolphin, shark, and a teddy bear, he ends up giving the teddy bear to Cas, who is terrible at the games.

"How cute!" Sam teases, which earned him a slap in the back of his head from his brother.

"Shut your whore mouth." Dean grunts.

They walk up to a huge rollercoaster and give the lady their tickets. They enter the rollercoaster cart and Cas and Dean sit together, with Sammy behind them. They buckle up, and just as the cart moves upward, Sam leans over into Dean's ear and whispers,"Have fun, since it's Cas's first rollercoaster you should hold his hand." Dean smacks his face.

The rollercoaster was nothing for Sam and Dean, who had a blast, but for Cas, it was terrifying. After the ride, Cas stumbled out looking sick and confused, collapsing on a table. "Is this an enjoyable thing for humans?" Cas asks, confused.

"Aw Cas, you'll get used to it." Sam smell of fried fair food, fills the air, and Dean's stomach growls. "Hey Sammy, I'm hungry!" He whines.

They end up getting corn dogs, funnel cake, and huge slurpees. As they sit down again, Dean drenches his dog in mustard and ketchup and dives in. "How can you eat after that ride?" Cas asks. Dean answers but it comes out as "mmnnbbgahhll."

"Hey Dean what color is my toungue?" Sam says, sticking out his blue tongue, making a derp face. The brothers burst into laughter, Cas tilts his head in confusion, not getting what was so funny.

"Here Cas," Dean calls," Have a sip." Cas awkwardly drinks a tiny sip of Deans slurpee, and Dean pulls out his phone and shows Cas his own tongue.

"I suppose that is amusing." Cas states, but Dean notices a tiny smile in the corners of his mouth. The Winchesters start on their funnel cakes, as Cas observes other people, he notices a small child eating, what appears to be a pink cloud, he squints his eyes in confusion. Dean looks up from his cake, and sees Cas staring, discreetly, he goes to the food stand and orders cotton candy for all three of them. He taps Cas's shoulder, and Cas turns around to be faced with a grinning Dean.

"I got you cotton candy." Dean says happily. Sam pulls a chunk of his and pops it in his mouth, and Cas watches. He slowly tears off a chunk of his, and places it on his tongue. His eyes widen in surprise, the fluff has disintegrated and turned into a sweet taste that coats his tongue.

Dean smiles and gazes at the angel, right there, right now, he knows, he is in love with Castiel.

Cas finishes his quickly and Dean gives Cas his cotton candy. After, Cas's hands and mouth is sticky and sugary. Dean laughs when Cas's wipes his mouth on his trenchcoat sleeve spreading pink sugar everywhere.

Sam offers to throw away the stuff, walking over to the trash can, Dean tells him he and Cas will be at the skeeball booth. Sam smiles, he could see it, Dean was in love, and Sam was happy for his older brother.

After Sam throws away the trash, he heads to the skeeball area, but Dean and Cas are not there, he pulls out his phone and texts Dean "where r u?" A few seconds later, Dean replies. "turn around :)" Sam turns around and is faced with a terrifying clown, Sam shrieks and nearly pees his pants. He could here Dean laugh hysterically, he punches Dean in the shoulder.

"NOT FUCKING FUNNY DUDE!" He yells. He quickly walks away, blushing and angry.

Dean jogs up to him and says,"Joke! Dude calm down."

"Haha, very funny. Why don't you laugh with your boyfriend!" Sam argues.

"Sammy I'm sorry!" Dean whines,"Seriously! Dude." Sam stomps on. "And for the last time, I do not like Cas!" Dean states. That statement made Sam stop in his tracks, he turns to his brother, bewildered.

"Of course you do!" Sam argues.

"No Sammy I don't." Dean retorts, but his voice catches on the last word.

"Dean I'm not stupid." Sam states, "Look I know what true love looks like, and I know your in love, the way you look at Cas and how your heart flutters, Dean, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love Cas."

Dean looks at his little brother, he opens his mouth, but stops and breaks his gaze, he whispers, barely audible, "Sammy I love him."

Sam engulfs his older brother in a big hug and whispers in his ear, "then what are you waiting for?" He breaks the hug and gestures to Cas, standing awkwardly a few yards away. Dean nods and jogs over to him.

"Hey Cas." Dean says.

"Is Sam upset, I did not want to make Sam upset." Cas asks.

"Sam's fine." Dean says, taking Cas's hand, he tenses up, "Lets go on one last ride."

"What about Sam?" Cas asks.

"Ah, he'll be fine, he wants to win a fish." Dean lies.

Dean and Cas go on the Ferris Wheel, and take their seats. The ride goes around once, before it stops, with Dean and Cas on the top. "Look at the view Cas!" Dean says, they were just starting to shoot off fireworks, the bursts of color illuminating the dark sky.

"Yes that is lovely," Cas says, he turns to look at Dean, and they gaze into each others eyes, the moment was so perfect, Dean leans in and kisses Cas, his chapped lips mixing with Cas's soft ones, Cas musses Dean's hair and Dean holds Cas's waist, they pull apart for air and that's when Dean says, "I love you, Cas."

There was a pause before Cas says, "I love you, Dean."

Dean smiles, "I love you more than burgers."

Cas says,"I love you more than cotton candy."

**The End c:**


End file.
